


nakakapagpabagabag

by LiShiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acting, Character Development, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Modeling, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, later on, realationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiShiro/pseuds/LiShiro
Summary: The quote may or may not be connected to the chapter. It's a secret for now, but maybe see it as a hint.





	1. why can i not conquer love?

»And another one bites the dust  
Oh, why can I not conquer love? «  
–Sia | Elastic Heart

„Your hair indeed is beautiful this way. Just like always“, Myeong smirked and twisted a long strand of Areums blond wavy hair between his slender fingers. Areum turned around to him. “Ugh, Myeong! I told you already: Don’t touch my hair, dammit.”  
“You shouldn’t talk in this language, princess”, he playfully pouted.

“Areum! Myeong!” Both of them turned around and hurried to the white canvas for the shooting session.  
Areum posed in a skater skirt, loose baseball jersey designed top, high tennis socks and white sneakers on a white cube, behind her Myeong in a more formal outfit with a white buttoned up shirt, black pants and a jacket thrown over the shoulder. With his slicked back hair he looked to the side, revealing his slightly exposed neck and strong jawline. Areum on the other hand playfully pulled on one of her pigtails and placed a baseball bat in between her legs, holding it in place with the other hand. Her make up made her look older than the 15 year old girl she actually is. With a straight face she looked in the camera.

The shooting took quiet a long time since it was for an important brand. The brand ‘Amai Dorei’ actually chose Areum and Myeong as the face of the new advertisement and with that the brand new collection. Areums mom got really excited once her dad told them. The face of their baby girl will be all over Japan. Well, together with Myeong but whatever. Maybe she can finally become an actress full time and not besides her modelling carrier.  
Acting was always her big dream. Too bad that Myeong was involved in acting as well. She really couldn’t stand that guy. His narcissist character was just horrible. The only person he is more obsessed over than Areum was Myeong himself. He was just crazily annoying from the start and they do know each other for some time now.  
But her father couldn’t think of a model so talented and popular than him to help his daughter’s carrier.

“Finally. It’s over.” Myeong unbuttoned the first button on his shirt and sat down on the leather couch. “Don’t you want to come here and keep me company? ~”  
Areum rolled her eyes as she undid her pigtails. “No.”  
“So cold”, he pouted again and leaned back. “I need a coffee.” His glare fell on the new assistant who clumsily got up to get him his coffee.  
“So, Areum… Where is my father in law? ~” He smirked at her, following her with his reddish eyes.  
“Ugh…” she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. “Dad is somewhere but not here. Stop calling him ‘father in law’. I will go change now. This skirt is not very comfy.” With that she went to the changing room where her clothes still were. Today was a long day for her.

She got in her clothes and looked over to the mirror. “Much more comfortable...”  
She let her blond waves fall down her back like most of the time. She wore a black high waist suspender skirt with a wide beige pullover combined with turquoise converse. Her mom bought her those because it matched her turquoise eyes. She really loved the cute and edgy clothes and of course high waist shorts and skirts.

She looked over to her phone to see a text message pop up. ‘Where are you Are? ;;”  
Her eyes widened as she grabbed her bag, stuffed her phone in and bursts out the room, almost running someone over. She ran for the exit but Myeong came in her way. “Hey, Areum, why are you in such a hurry?”  
“Not now! I have to meet up!” She pushed him to the side and left the building quickly. She ran all the way to the meeting spot. She was late. Very late.

Once she arrived there, Areum panted like a thirsty dog and put her hands on her weak knees for support and to rest. “Yo, you ok?” She looked up from the floor to see a boy that was definitely older than her. He had messy black hair with blue dyed tips and blue eyes. His clothes were not so much to her liking. His navy hoody said ‘Call me daddy’ in bright colors. He also wore torn black jeans and two different convers in light green and the other one in a sky blue.  
“Eh, yeah. Did you see a girl around my age? She has brown hair and brown eyes, around my height and a Gudetama bag with-.. There she is, never mind.” Areum ran towards her friend, the boy’s eyes following her. “What the hell? You can’t bail on me like that!”  
Areum hold up her hand in defeat. “I didn’t bail on you, Ari. I just forgot the time when I changed after the session. Sorry.” Ari sighted and smiled at her. “Well, I guess it’s ok if you buy me a Starbucks coffee.”  
Areum nodded. “Just go in and wait a second. I really need to get this make up off of me.”  
Ari giggled and went to the Starbucks nearby.

“Looks like you found her to problem after all. What’s your name?” The boy stood behind her with his hands in his pockets. She turned around. “You’re still here? Eh, I mean… Yeah. I have to go.” She ignored his question completely and left. The boy grumbled and leaned his arm against the wall, blocking her way. “Hey, what-..?” She was cut off when he offered her his hand. “Haruka Takanashi.” She looked at his hand and then up to him. “Now it’s your turn. You are?” He smirked at her. “Not interested.” Areum shoved him aside and finally went to the drugstore to get makeup remover wipes.

She eventually got back to her friend after removing her makeup. Together they sat on a bench in the park with coffee from Starbucks which of course Areum payed.  
“Who were you talking to, Are?” Ari turned her head to Areum and took a sip from her coffee.  
“Ugh, don’t ask please. That idiot tried his best to get my name. He has a really bad attitude.”  
Ari just laughed as Areum pouted and sipped her coffee. “Why me?”  
“You don’t model for nothing. You are pretty. ~ He for sure wanted your number. Did you tell him your name?” With every word she got more excited and grabbed her arm.  
“Hell no. Are you crazy, Ari?”  
“Oh, come on. Don’t you want a boyfriend?” Ari poked her side playfully. A smirk crawled over her face.  
Areum nudged her in the side. “Not someone like him.”  
“Yes, yes. I got it.”  
“What about you though? You don’t have one either.” Areum chuckled. “Well, you had that one boyfriend if you count that.”  
“ARRGHH! Don’t!” Areum just laughed at her embarrassment.  
“Don’t be embarrassed. It wasn’t your fault, dummy.”  
Ari just grumbled and muttered, looking down. She never liked talking about that. Talking about him. The guy who broke her heart. That bastard who cheated on her with some easy girl from their school.  
“He was an idiot for letting you off that easy.” Areum leaned back and sipped her coffee, looking up to the sky. Ari looked up and glanced over to her friend.

“Let’s go. Our pool got cleaned. ~” Ari giggled and stood up.  
Areum nodded and left with her.

When they arrived at Ari’s place, they straight up changed and ran outside. Of course, before they got there Areum got her bikini.  
Areum tied her hair up in a ponytail; Ari let her short bob loose. Both of them sat by the pool, legs dangling in the cool water.

“Are, do you plan to go back to Korea this year?”  
The blond girl looked down in the water. “Yes. I miss the Bibim-guksu from my halmoni. It’s way better than my mom’s to be honest.” She shrugged.  
“Mean. ~”

She didn’t really listen anymore. She thought about her home in South Korea. She missed her maternal grandmother. It was different in Korea. She met Myeong but back then she didn’t had anything to do with that jerk. Next week will be different. She will see her grandmother, eat some of her Bibim-guksu and get some time to release the stress built up in her.

At first sight everything was normal. She smelled Bibim-guksu.  
Areum and her dad sat at the table. Her mother and grandmother cooked.  
“So, how do you like the deal with Amai Dorei?” Her father put down his phone to look at his daughter.  
“Dad, do we have to talk about work now? I want to relax, you know? Stress release and stuff… Thank you.”  
Her father just sighed and silently waited. Not long though. After five minutes the dish was ready to be eaten. There they were. Eating like a family for once. But of course, her father left after finishing his plate to do “work related things”. Her mother also left to buy some things for her mother.

Areum stood up and helped her grandmother with the cleaning. “Oh dear… Your parents are always busy. You know what?” Areum looked over to her grandmother who searched something in her pocket. “Here. Buy yourself something pretty and also a little gift for the friend you told me about, ok?” Areum smiled at the old lady. “Thank you, halmoni.” She hugged her and left after everything was cleaned up.

 

Shopping in Korea was different as in Japan. It was just childhood all over again. More and more shopping bags were filled until she suddenly ran into someone. Areum almost fell but she knew that she was the one not paying attention. “Sorry, I-…”  
She cut off in utter disbelieve. The black hair with blue tips and blue eyes. Two different types of shoes.  
“Ah, you’re the girl back in Japan. You’re on vacations, huh?”  
“V-Vacations? I-I… No, no! I’m here to visit my grandmother”, she muttered quickly. Why? There are so many popular holiday destinations. Why the hell South Korea? She even forgot his damn name. Plus he wore some stupidly lewd shirt again. ‘No vegetarian even gonna eat a cat’ Ugh.

“Not bad. I see you can spend money no problem. May I get your name this time?”  
“No, I-… AH!” Areum squealed as the felt her butt being groped in the crowd of people. She just pushed her way past him and hurried off.  
Haruka chuckled and turned to the person in front of him. “So..?”


	2. with her face all made up

» With your face all made up, living on a screen«

–Halsey | Gasoline

 

Quiet annoyed, Areum lied on her bed in her pajamas. “You met him again?! Are you serious?”

She grunted and rolled over on her stomach. “Yes. I pretty much ran right into that guy. How annoying…”

Areum heard Ari giggle on the phone. “It is fate. ~” Areum just rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

“Come on! It’s a joke. Did your model partner call though?”

The blonde girl grunted. “Yeah. Myeong called and texted me several times. He is annoying.” Ari began to laugh. “Well, he is for sure a protective boyfriend.”

“He is not my boyfriend! I hate that guy! He is a toxic asshole”, she whined back but her friend just chuckled. “I got it, I got it.”

Areum looked up. “Who is talking in the background, Ari?”

“Huh? Just my mom. She won’t stop talking… But I think I need to go you know? Sweet dreams, Are. ~”

“Well, if you say so… Bye.”

 

For the rest of the ‘trip’, Areum pretty much tried not to run into that weird boy again. It kind of worked. She still saw him from time to time alone or with another boy his age but just a little taller. But they probably didn’t saw her. She didn’t really put as much afford into her pretty face and clothes though.

But after a week the boys seemed to be gone anyways. Since she stayed with her parents for one more week, she had a whole week without worrying too much about that guy.

 

Once they were back in Japan, she met up with Ari at Starbucks.

“Ugh, I’m so glad that this boy was gone. He is like the plague even without knowing him.” She placed her chin on her hand and her elbow on the table, sipping at her drink.

“You told me about a boy he was with, right? Was he as annoying?”

Areum shrugged. “I didn’t really ran into him anymore. I don’t know. Probably as annoying as that guy since they are probably friends.”

Ari giggled. “Maybe he was his brother?”

Areum shrugged again. “Who knows? No, who cares? He didn’t look like him though. His hair was blonde with dyed tips or something. And he was a little taller. But still. They both seem to have the same stupid taste in those vulgar and tasteless clothes. Isn’t that an embarrassment for them?”

Ari began to laugh. “You really seem to dislike him, huh?” Areum simply pouted and drank up. “I want another one. What about you, Ari?” She stood up and Ari nodded in agreement, handing her some money for another drink.

Areum walked over to the line in front of the counter. Somehow the guy in front of her reminded her of someone. She just couldn’t find the missing piece. His blonde hair and the pink tips… Could it possibly be..?

“His… friend”, she muttered but still loud enough for the guy to notice her. He turned his head towards her and yes, it was the boy’s friend she saw in Korea.

He smiled and she looked away, pretty embarrassed. The boy just chuckled and turned away to order his drink.

 

She finally came back with the drinks and sat down again. “Here.” Areum pushed the cup over to Ari and sipped on hers.

“Thanks, but I have to leave… You can give me your gift from Korea another time, ok?”

Areum raised an eyebrow but nodded.  “Ok. See ya.”

Ari took her drink and walked over to the door. “Bye. ~” With that, she left.

“Little weirdo…” The blonde girl sipped on the straw.

 

“Hey.” She looked over to the chair where Ari just sat. That boy again.

“What?”

“Why so cold? I thought you just hated Haruka. I didn’t do anything. ~” He smirked and drank from his cup.

Haruka, right… Areum didn’t say anything and just took a sip from her cup.

“Hey. Don’t ignore me.” He pouted. “I for sure saw you before.”

She looked over to him. “Are you sure about that? I don’t think so.”

“Wait”, he said and took out his smartphone. After his search on Google he smirked over to her. “Yeah right, what is that?” He showed her the photos of former model sessions. She grumbled a little but didn’t say anything.

 

“Rei?” Both of them turned to the door of the Starbucks to see Haruka with his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans, walking towards them. “Haru. ~ What are you doing here? I thought you are busy.”

Haruka pulled a chair to the table and sat down. “Well, yes. I was busy. But I see that you’ll get busy soon as well.” Areum chocked on her drink as she turned slightly red from the boys comment. The girl violently put down her drink and cringed in embarrassment. “Ugh…” She just got up and left.

 

Haruka chuckled as his blue eyes followed the girl. Once she was gone he looked back to his friend. “Ups?” He took her cup and sipped on the straw. “Hm, not too bad, I guess.” His eyes fell on Rei. “So? What did you say to her?”

Rei smiled inscrutable. “Well, she is a model, Haru. ~”

That grabbed the boy’s attention. “A model? For real? I mean, yes, she is really gorgeous… Is she well known though?”

Rei shook his head and played with the lid of his cup. “She’s still a little greenhorn in the industry”, he told him with a smirk. Haruka just nodded.

“She’s cute though. I wonder how old she is.”

 

Areum sighed as Myeong entered the building. “Princess, you’re here. ~ How was the trip back home?”

“Great.” She turned away from him to face nothing. It was still better than Myeong though.

 

“Hey, the pictures are really good, Areum.” The girl looked over to her father who held the newest pictures in his hands, smiling at her. Areum took the photos and looked at them.

They… retouched her in Photoshop?

“It looks good, right?” Myeong smiled at her. Areum just nodded and handed the pictures over to him.

They made her eyes look more narrow and less round – like an adult. Even her neck was made longer and thinner just like her waist.

It made her feel different but she just shoved those feelings out of the way. She was still young! There is no room for thoughts like these, right?

“Daddy, I’ll get going. I still need a bag for Ari’s gift.”

Her dad, still fixated on the “great” pictures with Myeong, didn’t look up and just nodded. “Yeah…”

Areum stared at him but eventually left the building.

 

It was a lie. She just couldn’t stand this building anymore. Why was she retouched? Wasn’t she good enough for the brand?

She just went with the flow and finally stopped. She was in the park that she loved so much.

Areum sat on the bench and watched the kids play or looked down on her feet.

 

“Model, huh?” She looked up just to see Haruka with his bright smile. He sat next to her, in his hand two cups of bubble tea. He handed her one of them.

She looked at him and then the cup – undecided and a little confused. But she took it eventually. Haruka’s smile widened.

Her eyes caught the small black bubbles in the cup. “You look sad.”

“Huh?” She looked up and turned around to the boy. “Come on, tell uncle Haru what’s wrong. ~”

She cringed in annoyance. “No.” Areum took a sip and chewed on the straw, looking back down.

He kind of stopped annoying her with dumb questions but he wouldn’t shut up. Well, she wasn’t angry so she just let him gabble about random stuff. From time to time, she actually listened or said something.

Maybe he wasn’t that much of a bad guy. But he was still fricking annoying and a stupid boy.

 

Areum suddenly screeched when a ball hit her arm. “I’m sorry. Are you ok?” Areum turned to the side to see a girl, probably younger than her. Her bleached bob looked quiet messy and her brown eyes looked childishly sweet. “Yes…” Areum looked at her in surprise.

The girl smiled. “I’m glad.” She wiped off her hand and offered it to her. “Saki”, she said in a sweet voice.

Areum quickly brushed off the weird feeling and shook her hand. “Areum, but you can call me Are.”

Saki took back her hand. “Hm, I heard that name somewhere…”

Areum’s stomach churned. She didn’t want to be recognized. But it was clear that someone would recognize the young model sooner or later.

“Well, doesn’t matter. Sorry again, I didn’t plan to aim at someone…” Saki took the ball and clamped it under her arm. Then she ran over to the lawn again.

 

“Areum, hm?”

“Be quiet.” The blonde girl didn’t look at Haruka and just sipped her tea.

That girl… was weird, for sure.

 

The rest of the day seemed kind of pointless. She got home safe, ate something, studied and listened to her favorite music – mostly Korean bands or singers like BTS, BTOB, Hyuna and many others. She couldn’t really clear her head… it was weird. It just felt like this wasn’t her best day and yes, it probably wasn’t.

The girl lied on her bed in a pair of white shorts with polka dots and a fitting top in the same colors. In front of her was a laptop, the retouched and untouched pictured of her and Myeong on the screen.

It shouldn’t bother her but it really did.

She let out a sigh of frustration and her head dropped down in her pillow.

 

“You should sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for you, darling.”

Areum closed her laptop and looked over to her mother who smiled at her. “Go to bed, it’s late”, she said in her Korean accent.

Areum nodded and put her laptop aside. After her mom left she tried to sleep but her mind wouldn’t turn clear again.

 

“Darling! ~” Areum began to grumble and sat up. “I’m coming, eomma!” Areum quickly got up, made her bed and got downstairs. She entered the kitchen. “Annyeong haseyo ~”, her mother greeted her warmly as she set the table for breakfast. “Annyeong.” Areum sat down as they began to eat.

“Will your friend come too?”

Areum looked over to her father for a split second but just continued to eat. “Yes, I guess.”

After that they didn’t really talk much besides the small words her parents exchanged.

 

After breakfast her mother cleaned up, Areum helped her but her father sat there, reading the newspapers.

 

The time passed pretty quickly. Areum already got ready for the party. She wore her tight velvet pink dress whose wide creased skirt just ended above her knee. Quickly, she sipped up her matching velvet heels and got up from her bed. She finally gave a final matte finish to her foundation with some powder and went over her lightly pinkish smoky eye and her reddish liquid lipstick. The girl lightly ran over her styled hair. It looked really glamorous since her mother was very good at styling hair. The blonde waves were made into strong curls which were pinned on the back of her head. In between the hair strands were small pinkish crystals – not too noticeable but elegant. Her pony was straightened and put to the side, framing her pretty face along with two wavy strands of her hair hanging on the sides.

 

Areum took her phone and stuffed it into her small bag – also velvet style but in a very light purple – and went downstairs. “Oh my, look at you, darling!” She was hugged by her mother. “You look too gorgeous. Now, let me take a picture for halmoni!” Her over-excited mother took out her camera and told her daughter to pose. After a few pictures, her husband laid his hand on her shoulder. “Hye, honey, we need to go.”

The woman looked over to him and put the camera down. “I get it, I get it. She is still so gorgeous.”

 

They got in the car and drove to the building in which the party was hold. She already knew how many rich nasty people would be there as well as celebrities.

 

Once they entered, the three of them were greeted by Myeong.

Areum’s father left somewhere to talk to some important people she didn’t care about.

Her mother on the other hand left to do… her own stuff which probably was talking with women and drinking some wine. Myeong already left as well.

Areum looked out for her friend. She didn’t think that she really came though. This was a different lifestyle to her easy life.

 

Areum sighed as she sat down after a while of being forced into a conversation with people she didn’t care about either.

She shrieked as she felt something cold against her cheek. All she heard was a low chuckle and someone sitting down next to her. She saw … Haruka.

“What-? Why the heck are you here? You… You-”, she stuttered in utter disbelieve.

Haruka just smiled at her as he handed her the glass of cold champagne which she hesitantly took and lightly sipped on it. Well, it was just one glass. That’s fine.

“So, why are you here?” She looked up to him.

“Well, that’s a long story. But if you want to know that badly, I’m pretty much involved in dancing or no, I was. Still, some people still know me from that so I’m here.” He took a sip from his glass of red wine.

So, he was a dancer… Yeah, he was dressed more formal this time. Nothing inappropriate but still in some lightly ripped jeans. The hoody was replaced with a buttoned up white shirt even though a few buttons at the neck area were left open.

“Are you here alone?” It surprised him that she talked to him in between her small sips on the champagne.

“No, Rei is here too. Well, I guess somewhere. I lost him.”

She gave him a strange look. “You lost him?” He heard the amusement swinging in her voice. She really could be adorable. It made him smile even wider.

“Yeah, he’ll manage.” Haruka leaned back casually. “Are you here with your parents?” Areum nodded. “Well, lucky them. They have a great view of a pretty girl in a pretty dress.”

“Stop it, dummy.” She mumbled as she drank up, putting the glass aside. Haruka reached out and handed her another glass.

“Um, I don’t know about that. I’m only 15, you know? I already had one glass”, she muttered.

“It’s just a glass champagne. It’s fine.”

She looked around between him and the glass but eventually took it. Haruka smiled as he got himself another glass of wine.

“You said that you were involved in dancing. How old are you then?”

He chuckled. “Well, I’m old enough to live on my own but not old enough to get lazy. I’m still young, so don’t worry.”

“What-?” She looked at him with confusion but he just shook his head as he drank up.

“Come with me. I’ll show you something.” He stood up, offering her a hand.

She accepted and let him help her up. Haruka led the girl out of the fully packed and busy area of the building.

 

Areum looked around. The building was not bad. It looked pretty aside all the annoying things.

“Areum, am I still an asshole?”

She sipped her champagne and looked up to him. “I never said that. You might not be some demon from hell.” Haruka chuckled as he moves closer.

She looking at him with such innocents in her gaze while standing in an empty hall drenched in moonlight seemed unreal and kind of slushy and cheesy.

 

Haruka took her glass and put it on a side table with a vase with pretty flowers.

“Hey, what-?” He cut her off by putting his hand on her cheek. Her face morphed into a big question mark and uncertainty.

Suddenly, the time slowed down as Haruka pressed his rather soft but still slightly rough lips. It happened in slow motion for her. Her eyes widened as her brain shut down in a matter of seconds.

But as soon as her mind started functioning again, she pushed him off with a shriek.

Her cheeks were slightly burning, lips parted and panting with adrenaline rushing through her.

“What is it?” He looked at her all innocent as if nothing happened and she was the crazy one here.

The embarrassment and stress were still high so she could only stutter a little but one thing made her heart jump with a bad foreboding. Haruka didn’t look at her. He was focusing but not on the girl he just kissed and who was freaking out in embarrassment and over reaction.

His eyes were locked somewhere behind her in the hall. 


	3. crawling

» Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting, reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting how I can't seem...«

–Linkin Park | Crawling

 

Areum looked up to the boy in front of her, eyes filled with confusion and fear of what caught his attention. Footsteps confirmed that it was a person. Probably a man since the heavy footsteps didn’t call out feminism.

“Well, well, well, Haruka wants to get lucky. ~”

Areum looked back to see Rei smirking at them. It calmed her down a little but still, nobody should know. And she didn’t really trust him yes. He was still like a stranger to her…

“Scram, idiot.” She looked back up to Haruka. He seemed annoyed but Rei was amused by his friend’s anger.

“Why though? Was I correct, Haru-chan?” The blonde boy walked up to them just to bend down a little to be on eye height with Areum. He slit his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her, chuckling at her uncomfortableness of the situation.

“Cut it out already”, Haruka groaned, glaring at his friend.

“Make me.”

Haruka growled lowly and sent death glares to Rei. Eventually, he let go. After all, he didn’t really want to fight with Haruka. “I just searched for you to tell you that I need to leave, Haru. ~” Haruka didn’t say anything but Rei took that as an answer and lightly pat his upper arm. “Bye, you two. ~” Then he left.

Haruka let out a deep sight. Finally, he looked over to the still frozen girl. It reminded him of a triggered goat which froze in a threatened situation.

“Hey.” He waved his hand in front of her which made her snap out of it. She looked up to him.

“Sorry for that”, he mumbled as he rubbed his neck.

“Um, it’s fine, I guess…”

He tilted his head to the side. “You’re not mad at me for kissing you?” To his surprise she didn’t answer at first but then she shrugged. “I don’t really know. Maybe I am.”

He just nodded. “Should I, like, I mean… bring you home or something?”

“I can’t just leave. I’m here with my parents.” He shrugged. “Text them or something, it’ll be fine.”

Finally, she nodded and followed him to the back door. He let her to the parking lot and opened a pretty fancy car. “You own a car? And you got a license?”

He shook his head. “No. It’s not my car.” Haruka held the door open for her and she got inside on the passenger seat. Haruka on the other hand took the driver seat and started the car.

 

They didn’t say much anymore. Haruka turned on the music through his phone. Mainly BIGBANG and BTS or Covers made by Japanese and Korean Idols.

 

Eventually they arrived with Areum guiding him to her home. He wasn’t surprised at the fancy looking building she lived in. After all, her father was a hot shot and his daughter a model.

“Thanks, I guess.” She lightly smiled as she got out of the car. They said goodbye and she went to the front door, entering the house. She already texted her parents and decided to change first.

 

First of all, she took her shoes off and pulled the zipper on her dress, sliding it off her pale shoulders. It eventually fell down to the ground. Her turquoise eyes were slightly burning from the effort of the long day. Her gaze was locked on her body in the mirror. She never had weight issues. Of course, puberty made her gain some weight but from time to time she made a diet and exercised to lose that extra weight again. Her stomach was a goal for many girls – flat since she exercised more often again. Her hips tended to go outwards giving her almost an hourglass figure with a slim waist and normal to wide hips. Even though her breast weren’t big they were pretty decent – soft and perky. Having a C cup wasn’t too bad right? Her milky legs were also not so full but not thin either; she did have a slight gap but overall her body was healthy and perfectly fine.

The girl thought about her touched up pictures again. She pinched the meaty part on her hips and looked over her body. It shouldn’t affect her view on herself but it did. Being in that kind of carrier meant to take stuff like this, to swallow it.

She told herself it was fine. Nothing was wrong with her. She needed sleep, that’s it.

The girl unhooked her strapless bra and let it fall down next to her dress. Silently she took out the oversized shirt from her father which was too small for him. She buttoned it up starting from stomach-height to slightly over her breasts. After she took off her make-up and kind of ripped everything out of her hair to let it flow down her back again. She tied the hair up to a messy bun and got to bed.

 

The next morning she woke up because of noises in her room.

“Areum, what the hell did you think? You can’t just leave with someone and simply send a text!”

She looked over to her father; her mother was there as well. “What?” Her voice was raspy from just waking up.

“Who drove you home? I want a clear answer”, he said with a strict tone.

“Um, our current photographer drove me home. I couldn’t find you so I sent the text…”

Her parents looked at each other, and then her father took a direct stare at his daughter. “Well, if you say so. I will call him. Get ready now, you overslept.” Both of them left.

He would call him? Oh no…

 

Areum got up and went to the bathroom next door. It was pretty much hers. She used it alone.

The girl locked herself in and stripped naked, laying down the clothes she took with her.

She then hopped into the shower and turned the warm water on.

Everything that happened at the party crossed her mind. Everything flew past her but the memories slowed down when the kiss happened. She felt her cheeks warm up at the thought.

Quickly, she shook her head and massaged the apple scented shampoo into her blonde hair. Afterwards, she rubbed the fruity sweet shower gel on her pale skin, still having her mind fogged up by Haruka.

 

She snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she heard someone knocking on the bathroom door. Her father, he told her go hurry up and come down.

“Yes, I’m almost done.” She quickly hopped out and got ready.

With wet hair but fully clothed, she got down to see the photographer talking with her father. She was screwed.

“Come and sit down.” She did as her father told her. “So, my dear daughter told me that you drove her home from the party yesterday. Is that true?”

The man looked over to the girl and back to her father. “Yes. I’m sorry for not calling. My phone was in the car.” He nervously rubbed his neck and smiled at the man in front of him.

Areum looked up but kept quiet.

“Well, that’s all. Thank you.”

“Oh, it’s fine, sir. But can I talk with her alone for a moment?” Areum’s father just nodded as the photographer got up and waved his hand in a movement that signaled her to follow him. She also got up and followed him to the front door and then to his car. “Well, you got in some trouble with your dad, huh?”

Areum nodded and looked down. “Thank you for lying for me.”

She heard him chuckle. “It’s ok. But can you do something for me as well? I need a model but can’t find one because I can’t pay for this… Would you help me?”

The girl looked up to the middle aged man and nodded. “Yes. I’ll call my dad. Wait a second please.”

With that she called him and explained the situation. Of course, her father could eventually be persuaded. So they got in his car and drove off.

It took a little while to arrive at a building he worked in to photograph models and much more.

She just blindly followed him into a very familiar location. The white canvas was changed into a black one though. He turned on the lights in front of the canvas and places a pink cube in the middle. “Can you pose on the cube for me?”

She nodded as she sat on the cool plastic. Her legs were slightly spread and her hands places in between to cover up anything lewd. Her upper arms pushed her boobs together unintentionally, lifting them up under the key hole shirt she wore since it was a gift from Ari. The white material hugged her in a soothing way. The high waist pastel blue skirt showed a part of her pale skinned thigh even though her legs were covered mainly by knee high socks in a light grey.

He took a few pictured before he rubbed his chin. “Let’s do something else.” He caught her attention with that as walked towards he girl who posed on the cube.

“Like… maybe more skin can be shown or something?” She looked up to him. Her innocent eyes kind of got to him.

“I mean… maybe take off your socks. They’re cute but maybe a little much.”

“Ah, ok.” She took them off, laying them behind the cube to hide them.

“And maybe a little more … chest?” He pointed on the key hole which was covered up by the girl. “Um, I don’t really like stuff like that. I’m not an act model.

“But still, in underwear is not nude, am I right?” She shook her head. “I don’t want to.”

“Don’t be so stubborn.” He came closer to grab her girl’s arms and pulled her closer. “It’s just like a shooting in underwear.” He held the struggling girl in place. “Even though you look good the way you are.” Two hands began to feel her sides and hips. The smaller hands pressing against his chest were nothing against the death grip of the taller male.

It didn’t take long for him to shove her over to the leather couch and to lock the door. “Be a good girl and keep quiet. I really saved your ass, you know? I could be fired for lying to him.” He walked up to the girl, pushing her body with his weight onto the couch, covering her mouth with his hand.

Struggling seemed to be useless as well as getting as loud as possible.

All she felt were his gross hands everywhere. Her vision went blurry from her eyes tearing up and her throat hurt from attending to scream.

His phone ringing didn’t reach her. He let go of the shaking girl underneath him, but still not standing up and with that, holding her in place. She didn’t listen to him talking to someone but she felt him getting off.

“Too bad… I need to go. Don’t you dare tell anyone, understood?”

She didn’t react to his voice but a sharp pain on her cheek made her whine. “Listen to me! I asked you something!”

Areum just nodded as she sat up slowly.

“You’re such a good girl. If you do tell someone I will ruin you, got it?” She nodded again. He just left after that.

 

The fragile girl pulled her legs tightly against her chest and hugged her knees. Her vision got blurrier and blurrier until she gave in and let her head drop on her arms, starting to cry. She couldn’t help but to feel dirty. His touch was still everywhere, roaming her body. She couldn’t see anything but his disgusting grin while he groped her breast, slightly using more pressure than needed while rubbing on them. His hand that creeped up her shivering legs, touching her taboo area… She lived through every moment again.

 

It took her long to actually recognize how she must have looked. Her wavy blonde locks looked extremely messy from fighting against his grip, her top pushed all the way up, the skirt’s buttons undone and her panties shifted uncomfortably.

She let out an ugly sob as her shanking hand rubbed over her eyes. Eventually, she even got up.

Her phone went crazy but it didn’t matter to her. Areum grabbed it and saw the messages of Ari. She wanted to meet her.

“I’m coming. Just getting your gift from Korea, wait in the Starbucks. ~”, she pressed sent and left the building. It would have taken to long so she really hurried up, got home and grabbed the present. “I’m meeting up with Ari. The photos weren’t useful though”, she called out and left again.

 

Areum tried her best to look normal. She hugged Ari who of course, noticed the shivering but kept quiet.

“Here.” The girl pushed the bag over to her friend who took a good look.

Ari gasped. “For real, Are?!” She hugged Areum tightly – maybe too tight.

“I’m glad you like it, dummy”, she teased. “I love it!” Ari giggled as she sat back down.

She always whined about her favorite Korean fashion brand not being available for her so she got her the brand new collection.

“But that aside… What is wrong? You were shaking and you look awful.”

Areum’s eyes shot over to her, not knowing what to say. They looked at each other in silence.

“I just got scared because there was this car I didn’t saw…”

They continued to look at each other. To Areum, it sounded completely stupid but she panicked!

“Ah, but you’re ok, right?”

Areum blinked. And again, not believing that she swallowed her lie. “Um, yes, I’m fine.”

Suddenly, Ari’s phone rang. When she looked at it, Areum saw worry and unease.

“I need to go. Thanks again.” Ari smiled at her sweetly as they said goodbye.

“She had to leave again…? Weird…”


	4. shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote may or may not be connected to the chapter. It's a secret for now, but maybe see it as a hint.

» Mine has been a life of much shame. I can't even guess myself what it must be to live the life of a human being. «

– Osamu Dazai | No Longer Human

 

_People are born in bubble._

_From the inside it seems to protect. Personal harm is a blur. The thick skin may scratch due harmful situations but the person inside the bubble would never be harmed extremely – not deadly._

_There is a way to connect with other people without the strong bubble. People you love dearly, people you are willing to mate with, that’s special. They connect with you. It’s love._

_But all those things distract humans from the facts._

_The brutal facts that speak for themselves are different._

_The facts can easily be dug up by men and women with a trapped mind. They look too deep into it and suddenly see through the bubble. They see the skin and how far it is from being thick and resistant. They see how fragile it really is._

_One of those people is Aiwa Tetsuya, current photographer of Gyeong Hwangbo’s daughter, Areum Hwangbo. Even though Aiwa isn’t the only person who is able to read through every person with dirty wicked eyes, he’s the only person that let her live through every moment of humiliation._

_Those bubbles may be opening for the persons a human being hold so dearly but it’s possible to force it to open up for someone. It won’t always pop the bubble on the spot._

_Still, the more the bubble is forced to open up, the higher is the risk to rip holes in. The holes let in the blur that was kept away._

_The human gets infected._

 

With a high pitched scream, Areum wakes up from her nightmare. “Again…” It wasn’t more than a whisper. Her voice was raspier than ever, her throat felt violated.

“They are not coming”, she added with a low voice, looking out of the window.

All she heard for a while was her panting and the clock ticking. With a heavy groan, she got up. The girl was all sweaty and felt hot but at the same time she felt shivers down her back.

She took a shower, knowing that she couldn’t annoy anyone since both her parents left.

 

It was around 3am as the girl sat on the couch, watching the grandfather clock’s pendulum swing. Her eyes followed it. On the outside she must have looked close to dead but her mind was filled to the brim.

Her life happened in there.

 

The more it made her jump when the home phone rang.

She didn’t know the number but then she answered it. “Family Hwangbo, hello?”

“Areum?”

All her facial features derailed. “Haru…ka?”

“Ehm, sorry, but I just realized that you lost something in the car. It might be late but should I bring it over?”

“That’s sweet but no. Keep it and I’ll get it tomorrow.” She simply hung up.

 

Sighing, she sunk into the couch and looked at the clock again.

It caught her off guard when the doorbell rang. “It can’t be Haruka, right? I hope not”, she mumbled as she went to the door. It was dark, she couldn’t see through peephole.

Wait, the person took out a phone. “Haruka…”

She stepped back and opened the door. The boy lowered his phone as he grinned at her, just walking inside the huge house.

“Woah, you’re daddy has a nice taste.” Haruka let himself fall onto the leather couch. “Hey, I told you not to come.” Nonetheless, she closed the door.

After everything that happed, they actually ran into each other from time to time – well, when Areum didn’t lock herself in of course.

 

The girl sat with space next to him. The earring she lost was already on the glass table.

“Areum, at the party… what happened was-“

She placed her fragile finger in front of his mouth, almost touching his lips.

“Don’t. It’s ok.” He turned his head toward her. “It’s ok?” She just nodded.

 

They remained silent for a while. Silent until Haruka grabbed her chin, turned her to him and pressed his lips onto hers like he did at the party.

Her eyes widened as her fingers cramped onto her shorts. His lips felt the same and the fresh, ashy smell fogged around her.

Her hand reached out to hit him but as if he knew, he grabbed her wrist and then the other one, holding them tightly onto the couch.

Eventually he pulled away to breathe. When he looked into her face his breath stopped for a moment. He could see tiny tears in her eyes.

“A…reum?”, he whispered with a lowered voice.

His grip around the girl’s wrists became loose until she pulled it against her slightly shaking body.

“You idiot…” She hit him against the chest but it wasn’t like it really did something to him.

 

“You demon”, he mumbled as he placed her hand back onto the couch and cupped her face with his hand. Her warm tears were blocked by it, making his skin wet.

He lowered himself onto eye height. The free arm snaked around her and the boy lightly pressed her head against his chest. “Stop crying, you baby. You know what? You will wait a second.” He let go of her again to get up and leave.

She didn’t follow him but she could her doors closing and after a while of nothing she heard his footsteps coming closer.

 

The chilly coldness made her shriek. Areum looked up to him and then to the beer in his hand.

Eventually, she took the offer, not even protesting because of her age like last time.

It didn’t take too long for her to get tipsy.

Suddenly she felt two hands gripping her shoulders. Haruka pulled her onto his chest, making the beer fall down. She looked up to the boy. Her eyes were shining in the moonlight. Her cheeks felt warm from the alcohol.

He again connected his lips with hers, this time without her freaking out.

Her mind was held back from realizing what he was doing. The girl snapped out of her fogged up mind when she felt him grabbing onto her hips.

Areum shoved him away, panting lightly. “Don’t…”

“Why? It’s just kissing, we won’t go any further.” His hands went up onto her shoulders again.

Areum shook her head slowly. “You don’t understand, Haruka… Let’s not do that.”

It made her squeal when her back was forcefully pushed onto the leather couch.

With slightly lowered eyelids she looked up to the boy above her. Pictures of Aiwa Tetsuya flashed into her head.

“Don’t cry again. Tell me what’s going on.” His stare was cold, no mercy, he wouldn’t let go without her speaking up. His hands kept distance as if he didn’t want to touch her again.

Would he want if he knew?

 

“A-Ah!” Her back ached upwards as she cried out in pleasure.

Sinking back onto her bed she looked down to see a messy mop of hair between the girl’s legs. The gentle fingers digging into her thighs, pressing them farther apart. The tongue running over her womanhood, making her cry out. Those innocent looking eyes, looking up at her, it made her even hotter.

The muscle ran from her entrance up to her sensitive clit. A pair of lips hugged her throbbing area and as she felt her clit being sucked on, her head flew back onto the pillow.

“Y-Yes, m-more please… A-AH!” A finger was inserted into the girl as she still was licked intensively.

She heard a chuckle. “You’re so wet, how cute. ~”

Suddenly, the pleasuring stopped. The smaller girl began to whine and protest but to soft pair of lips shut her up. The tongue which just played with her entered her mouth, exploring the wet cavity. They both fought over dominance but it was clear that she lost the battle against her lover

As soon as they pulled away, she was flipped around. “Face down ass up, please~”, she heard the teasing voice behind her but she obeyed. Her breath was heavier than ever as she looked back, gripping the sheets tightly. Two thumbs spread her pinkish lips to let tongue slither into the entrance. “A-Argh! I-I’m coming…” Her hands cramped down onto the sheets as a thumb joined in to massage her swollen clit. She girl let out a high cry of pleasure, shivering and shaking from the strong climax. Eventually she fell onto the bed, panting like a dog in the sun.

“But we’re not finished, dummy. ~”

Her eyes shot open, as she felt something larger poking at her entrance. “B-But… N-No, I just-…” She was cut off when it entered her in one thrust. She yelled out the other person’s name as her hands dug in the sheets again.

The intense feeling made her go crazy.

“You want me to slow down? Like this? Or maybe I should stop. ~” She felt the sudden emptiness inside her.

 

“W-What-?” She heard that chuckle again. “Do you want more? ~” She nodded with a begging look in her eyes. “What do you want?” It wasn’t more than a whisper inside her ear as the wet tongue ran over her earlobe, lightly biting down. A tiny moan escaped her swollen lips.

“Y-You, please… Give it to me”, she whispered as she turned crimson red. “You are so adorable. ~” With that, her lover thrusted back in.

Her moans were hasty, quick and extremely erotic. It didn’t take long for both of them to reach their orgasms.

 

The tiered girl fell back into a comfy position as two arms wrapped around her waist, a kiss planted on her forehead. “I love you…”

 

“Really, Areum? You’re here, making a fuss out of this shit? You’re really that insecure?”

She went through with it. She told Haruka about the retouched pictures and how weird she felt about it. She couldn’t possibly tell him the real reason.

“I’m… tiered and I’m feeling funny, Haruka…”

“Wait, what-?” Before he could say more, Areum vomited onto his lap and the couch, as well as onto the floor.

“Fucking hell, no beer for you anymore…”, he mumbled as he held the girl to support her.

**Author's Note:**

> I will look over the first chapter to check tomorrow. I'm fricking tierd... ;;  
> I hope you like it. I hope it's not boring. .-.  
> See ya.~


End file.
